Merus's True Identity
|romaji = Merusu no Shōtai |translated title = |release = December 20, 2019 |engrelease = December 20, 2019 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = Son Gohan vs. Seven-Three |next= Warriors of Earth Assemble }} |Merusu no Shōtai}} is the 55th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super manga ''. Summary At Zeno's Palace, the Grand Minister tells Whis that he had dispatched the Angel trainee, Merus, to Universe 7 in order to broaden his perspective on the mortal world. However, despite their laws that Angels must act impartially, Merus had gone on to join the Galactic Patrol and grew a bias on the scale of right and wrong. The Grand Minister decided that it is time to recall Merus now, but Whis asks if can deal with Merus in his own way. Reminding his father that Merus had only used mortal weapons in battle and is only training Goku as he himself has done, the Grand Minister accepts Whis's proposal. On Planet Yardrat, Irico continues to try and fail to get in touch with Galactic Patrol HQ when he notices one of Moro's spaceships arrive to scout the planet for Moro. Meanwhile, Vegeta is training under the Elder Pybara, and has polished his spirit to a greater degree than Goku did at a faster rate. When Pybara heals Vegeta of his injuries, Vegeta asks if he can learn to perform such a thing too, but is told that it is too advanced and for now will learn Instant Transmission, one of their more basic techniques. Noticing a disturbance in the city nearby, Irico appears and tells Vegeta of the arrival of Saganbo's men. Vegeta races back to the city, where he comes across Yuzun, along with two other henchmen. As Yuzun berates Vegeta and goes to contact his master, Vegeta fires an unexpectedly powerful blast from his fingertip. Pybara teleports into the area and tells a surprised Vegeta that it was a result of his own hidden power and he has grown much stronger during his time training on the planet, due to his body and spirit being more balanced than before. Yuzun orders his two comrades to attack Vegeta, though he dispatches them with ease. With no other choice, Yuzun transforms into a more monstrous and powerful form. This makes no difference to Vegeta however, who proceeds to completely overwhelm Yuzun in a one-sided battle. Yuzun lifts part of a building and pumps energy into it to harden it before throwing it at Vegeta, though he deflects it and lands a powerful kick to Yuzun's stomach. After Vegeta tells Yuzun to surrender and return to the Galactic Prison, Yuzun tells him the news of Moro's next target: Earth. He tries to make a hasty retreat aboard his ship, but before Vegeta has the chance to shoot him down, the deflected and hardened building that was thrown earlier returns and destroys Yuzun's ship, killing him and his comrades. Due to his newly atoned senses, Vegeta is able to sense that Earth has not yet been invaded but, short on time, he asks Pybara to be a taught a technique that can bring down Moro and Pybara agrees. Elsewhere, Moro senses that Vegeta has grown more powerful than before and decides to stock up and reach his maximum power before travelling to Earth, wondering if he even has limits at all. Over the next two months, Moro continues to devour many planets throughout Universe 7 and Goku and Vegeta make progress in their training. With time almost up, Merus asks Goku for one last sparring session before returning to Earth. The two decide to not hold back and begin to power up, when they suddenly find themselves outside and Whis nearby. Goku is surprised after Merus calls Whis his brother and finding out he's an Angel, while Whis chastises Merus on his plan to use his full strength in battle and also to travel to Earth to battle Moro. Goku asks what would happen if an Angel were to fight and Whis tells him that Angels who break their code are eradicated without a trace, the only way an Angel can be removed from existence. Whis tells Merus that his time in the mortal world is now over and, with a tap of his staff, reveals Merus's angelic clothing and halo. Merus apologises to Goku, but says that he has faith in him that he can defeat Moro and the two take off back to the angel world. Goku, realising that he must now get back to Earth, suddenly notices that he has been left alone with a Galactic Patrol ship that he has no idea how to pilot. Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Irico *Merus *Pybara *Whis *Grand Minister *Yuzun *Saganbo *Moro Locations *Zeno's Palace *Planet Yardrat *Saganbo's Spaceship *Hyperbolic Time Chamber Transformations *Transforming Ability *Ultra Instinct Battles *Vegeta vs. Yuzun (Base/Transformed) *Vegeta vs. Two Henchmen Trivia * Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 55 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters